soda_boyfandomcom-20200214-history
Castes
A Caste is a way of separating and associating a being’s elemental alignment, and is one half of one’s title. One’s Caste, in tandem with their Job, dictates the abilities they can learn. Castes are decided at birth and accords one’s fate. Currently, there are 10 different types of Castes, and 1 extra Caste that is exceedingly rare. Every caste's opposing force is a perfect counter to itself, tending to be something that neutralizes it or completely reverses the usefullness of the ability. This goes into effect when people interact, as people with clearly opposing Castes tend to not mix well with each other. Positivity and Negativity Usually your Caste shows your outlook on life, being Positive or Negative. As stated in the paragraph above, alternating and opposing Castes will be attributed being either Positive or Negative. Clear Clear '''grants one the ability to manipulate ‘clean’ air. Usually, this Caste is granted to those that can easily adapt to situations and tend to be aloof. Their counter is Haze. Haze '''Haze '''gives the ability to create poisonous smog, smokescreens, etc. Beings with this Caste tend to be tricksters, or ones that are stuck in their ways. Their counter is Clear. Zen '''Zen '''allows the user Telekinesis and Psychokinesis. The focus of Zen is justice and making the playing ground even. Beings in this Caste tend to be calm individuals that have everything under control. Their counter is Fear. Fear '''Fear allows the user to emit darkness as well as control over gravitational pulls. Ones who are aligned to Fear tend to plan out ways to win, even if it means doing it dirty. Their counter is Zen. Radiant Radiant '''grants plant manipulation as well as life giving properties. Beings with the Nature Caste tend to be serene and kind hearted. Their counter is Oblivion. Oblivion '''Oblivion '''grants heat manipulation and destructive capabilities. Usually, this Caste is granted to people with hatred or anger welled up inside that they cannot let go. Their counter is Radiant. Star '''Star '''allows the user the ability to navigate as well as wish. (Making a Wish requests something to happen. Usually, however, it cannot be controlled when this wish will be fulfilled) Beings in the Star Caste tend to be dream chasers, or ones that have an unset fate. Their counter is Alter. Alter The '''Alter Caste allows one to manipulate their surroundings as well as alter one's mind. Ones with the Alter Caste tend to have something to prove, and want to either change something about themselves or the world. Their counter is Star. Verve The ability that the Verve Caste has is the ability to draw energy from their surroundings and imbue it into themselves (or others depending on their Job). In simpler terms, they can manipulate spirits. Beings in this Caste tend to be zealous and reliable. Their counter is Ego. Ego 'Ego '''is very similar to Verve, however, instead on relying on others energy, they take their already existing energy and amplify it. As the name suggests, beings in this Caste tend to be narcissistic and egotistical. Their counter is Verve. Null '''Null '''is an extremely rare and unconventional Caste. Their ability on its own is Nothing. Null-bound beings innately control nothing. It’s when the learn how to use their caste in tandem with their Job that their true abilities may come out. To be one who is Null-bound, you would have to lack a soul. They have no counter. Trivia * The concept of Positive and Negative Castes comes from the concept of yin and yang, opposing forces that exist simultaneously. * Castes function similarly to Stands from ''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, as they are bound to one's soul and required being awakened. Category:Space Baton Category:Soda Boy Category:Information